


Tell Me, Tell Me, Baby

by iamgizy (saddle_tramp)



Category: 98 Degrees, NSYNC, Sugar Ray
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-20
Updated: 2001-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: NC-17</p><p>Summary: This story started as a songfic but pulled some friends along for the ride when the song ended but the story had more to say. *grins* See, I was chatting with LD one night about various and sundry things including people I'd like to see JC slashed with and then this screamed, "Write me right now!" It's probably similar to something done before but if so I've never been able to find it so I had to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me, Tell Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This was originally posted as several parts that have all been combined here for ease of posting.

 

 

 _We were born the same day  
We even think the same way  
It couldn't be more right  
We are what they call a perfect match _

 

JC left the elevator ahead of the rest of the group and danced down the hallway towards his hotel room, bopping to a beat only he could hear as he began to sing softly, " _’I dont know just what to do, I've been in love but this is something new. You're the one for me its plain to see, I get next to you and I get dizzy, diz—‘"_

"JC, enough with damned singing already!" Chris exclaimed, exasperated. "We get the point, you like your boy's song, you do _not_ have to keep singin' it to us, okay?!"

JC stopped singing and turned to give Chris a grin, not really believing that Chris was as annoyed as he sounded and about to pass it off as a joke when Justin spoke up.

"Yeah, you're acting like a fucking _teenybopper_ over that asshole," Justin said coldly, brushing past JC to stride on down the hall and completely ignoring the sudden hurt look on JC's face.

JC turned his head to watch Justin go and then looked back at the others, his expression unhappy as he finally asked, "Have I really been pissing y'all off that bad?"

Lance stopped frowning at Justin's back to give JC a wry smile. "You _have_ been pretty annoying, C."

Chris snorted and threw up his hands. "Annoying?! Annoying is writing sappy love songs and getting all goose-girl dreamy on us while he zones out thinking about those cute little dimples! This is **_way_** beyond annoying. I don't even _like_ their music, but now I can't get the damn stuff out of my head!" Chris made a face and sang, " _’What is this power that you have over me, I get next to you and I get dizzy dizzy,_ ’" then growled and glared at JC. "You're driving me _crazy,_ Jayce."

Joey chuckled, trying to distract Chris as he elbowed him and said, "Like you had far to go."

Lance watched as Chris gave Joey a dirty look and was about the reply hotly when JC said quietly, "Sorry guys, I didn't realize. I won't bother y'all with it anymore." He headed down the hall towards his room without waiting for a reply.

"Wait, Jayce," Chris said, frowning as he moved after him, but JC just waved over his shoulder and swiped his keycard in the lock for his room, disappearing inside and closing the door.

Joey walked up to Chris again and swatted him on the back of the head with a snort. "Great job, dumbass."

Chris' shoulders slumped as he sighed. "I should have just kept my mouth shut. He was actually _happy_ for a change until I had to go and fuck it up."

Lance started down the hall. "He's not gonna really be happy again until Lachey stops seeing that girl, you know that, and we _all_ know that's not gonna happen. JC just doesn't see that Lachey is worried more about being famous and keeping his damned homophobic friend happy than he is about Josh." Lance paused near his door then and asked, "Y'all wanna come watch a movie or something with me? That club Jup wants to go to won't really wake up for a while yet."

"Yeah, Scoop, may as well," Chris replied, and then he and Joey followed Lance into his room, which was between JC and Justin's.

Justin was impossible enough without having to listen to JC and Lachey if the little bastard decided to favor JC with a visit. Justin had broken the lamp in his room and almost put his fist through the wall the last time he had the room next to JC while Lachey visited. Lance had started making sure he was between them whenever possible, but Justin would still be an ass the whole time Lachey was there. Lance had a long talk with Justin after the incident when Justin trashed the hotel room, trying to find out _why_ Justin was so mad about Lachey, and Justin had insisted he was just pissed because Lachey was using JC.

Lance wasn't at all convinced. Lance thought that if the only reason seeing or hearing JC and Drew together made Justin livid was that Drew was making JC unhappy – and he was, fairly often – then when Drew was making JC _happy_ it should make Justin happy too.

Instead, it just made Justin even angrier.

 

 _But to be honest  
There's just one thing  
A part that is missing  
You don't seem to care at all_

 

JC sat down heavily on the bed in his dark room, the complete silence almost deafening. He had been leaning against his door when they went by and clearly heard them talking about Drew, and it hurt even more because he knew they were right.

Drew _did_ care about him and want him, and when they were together it was always special, but when they were apart... JC sighed.

All thought of JC seemed to completely leave Drew's head the moment Drew walked out the door of whatever room he'd just screwed JC in, and that hurt even worse than knowing Drew slept with that girl and held _her_ all night but wouldn't even stay a few hours with JC.

JC had finally realized he was just the man that Drew kept on the side for kicks, but he hadn't been able to make himself tell him not to come back.

 

 _Now from the moment we met  
I thought that I was all set  
How could I be so wrong  
Now I'm hearing that you're seeing someone new  
And I wanna know who  
But does he love you love like I do? _

 

JC rolled across the bed, turning to bury his face in the pillows. He had fallen hard for Drew when they met – he had admitted it to everyone that mattered, from his best friends to his parents – but Drew still pretended he was straight and that JC was just a good friend he liked to talk music with.

Drew's brother Nick knew better, and Jeff too, but the other guy in the group didn't and Drew had made it plain that the day someone told Justin Jeffre was the day Drew was out of JC's life for good. Drew idolized the other Justin and wanted to impress him, but Jeffre was a homophobe that would have beaten JC to a pulp for 'corrupting' Drew if he found out about them.

Sweet little Drew with that innocent face and gorgeous smile couldn't be the one who corrupted JC, oh no, that would never even _occur_ to Jeffre. JC was the one who wore weird clothes and flamed without even noticing he was flaming, so of course he was a fag and something to be despised.

The fact he had never been with a man – never even seriously considered it – until after Drew swept him off his feet way back when they first met had absolutely nothing to do with it.

 

 _You're getting under my skin  
You're messing up my mind  
You're never letting me into your life  
Tell me baby how come you don't you wanna love me _

 

JC rubbed angrily at his eyes then, talking to himself as he sat up. " _Dammit,_ I don't want to cry over him again! Think about something else..."

JC flipped on the lamp and looked around the room for something to do, his eyes widening when they came to rest on a note laying on the dresser. He jumped up and hurried over to it, knowing Lonnie's people wouldn't have let a stranger in his room, and when he recognized Drew's handwriting he immediately began to read.

 

~~~~~  
 _JC,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't have time to wait around to tell you in person, but maybe it's better for both of us this way. I've never made any secret of the fact I'm still with Lea and that I love her. I asked her to marry me today and she said yes._ __

_I'll always care about you, never doubt that, but my future is with her, not with you. I hope you can understand, and that someday we can be friends again._ __

_Goodbye._

 _ __ _ ___Drew_

~~~~~

 

JC stared at the piece of paper without seeing it for a long moment, completely unaware of the tears slowly running down his face and dripping onto the paper, then he balled up the note and dropped it on the dresser before he headed for the bathroom to clean up.

He was going out.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Title: The Game Is Over (2/5)

 

 _Invincible...  
Is what you think you are.  
But you're so typical,  
Though you think that you’re a star.  
You act like everyone revolves around you.  
Baby you dropped the ball  
And now the game is through._

 

JC surveyed himself in the mirror an hour later, taking in the way the tight black jeans and matching black tank top clung to him, showing off his whipcord lean body to its best advantage. He cocked his head sideways, thinking that something was missing, and then suddenly smiled as he went to the closet to flip through the clothes until he found the deep blue silk shirt he was looking for. He pulled it on and walked over to the mirror again, looking at his reflection for only a moment before he ran a hand through his hair, grabbed his sunglasses and walked out into the hall to head for the elevator.

He couldn't stand to be in the oppressive silence of his hotel room one more minute and knew Lonnie would know where the others planned to go tonight. Lonnie wouldn't mind JC going on ahead with a couple of the other bodyguards, Lonnie usually sent a few guys early anyway.

 

 _You played yourself..  
Did ya did ya think that you could really find love from someone else?  
You're making moves, you're gonna lose  
You know you played yourself  
And now you think you think you can get one by me  
But you'll never win but you'll never win  
Try again 'cause the game is over  
The game is over_

 

Lance knocked on JC's door to tell him they were leaving, and when there was no answer he tried the doorknob just on the off chance it might be unlocked. It was and he stepped inside, surprised to see the bed rumpled but empty, then he started towards the bathroom as he called, "Jayce?"

There was no reply, which Lance found out a moment later wasn't at all odd since there was nobody there to hear him. He turned, frowning, and was headed back to the door to go find Lonnie and find out where JC was when a balled up piece of paper on the dresser caught his eye. Lance hesitated only a moment before he picked up the note and smoothed it out, smudges from tearstains obscuring a few words but not enough to keep Lance from reading it.

 

 _Take it personal  
'Cause I did when you cheated on me.  
You may be beautiful  
But there's more that the eye can't see.  
You're so predictable,  
The way you calculate each move.  
Heads I win and tails you loose,  
Because you don't have the right to choose._

 

"That mother _fucker_!" Lance exclaimed angrily, dropping the note as he started towards the open door to the room, reaching it just as Chris and Justin stuck their heads in.

"What's wrong?!" Chris asked. "What'd Jayce do?"

"JC didn't do a god damn thing but cry his eyes out _again_ ," Lance replied angrily, brushing past them. "Lachey left him a fucking _note_ saying it was over because he's marrying that girl. We have to find JC before he does something stupid." Lance glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were following him as he asked, "Where's Joe?"

"He went down already," Chris replied, hurrying after Lance.

"The little asshole just left him a _note_?" Justin asked, his blue eyes nearly black with anger.

Lance nodded and walked on into the elevator where Lonnie was waiting. "Yeah. Lachey better hope his buddies are around next time I see him, or I'm kicking his beefy little ass."

"Fuck that shit, we can take ‘em," Chris said angrily as he followed Justin into the elevator. "Four Degrees ain't _nothing_ on four Syncs."

"What're you boys gonna hurt the Degrees for?" Lonnie asked then, frowning. "Did JC call you from the club upset or something?"

All three of them turned to look at Lonnie in surprise as Lance asked, "JC is at the club?!"

Lonnie nodded, still frowning. "Yeah, he left about half an hour ago when I sent a couple of my guys over."

Lance looked a little confused by that and asked, "He wasn't upset?"

Lonnie shook his head. "No, he seemed okay. He was dressed to kill and humming to himself, first time I've seen him go all out in _months_."

Lance and Chris exchanged a long look, frowning, as Justin asked, "What was he wearing?"

Lonnie looked surprised, then said, "Black jeans and a black beater with a dark blue silk shirt I haven't seen him wear in a long time and his shades, why?"

Justin turned to face the doors, his frown suddenly gone, and Lance asked, "Justin, why does what he's wearing matter?"

Justin gave him a not-quite-happy look that was a vast improvement over how he'd looked just a moment before. "Josh is on the prowl. He only wears that navy blue silk shirt when he's going to score."

"Don't you mean _try_ to score?" Chris asked, still frowning and trying to remember if he'd ever seen JC wearing a blue silk shirt when they went clubbing.

Justin actually laughed at Chris. "Chris, dude, when Josh wants a piece of ass he'll find one, there's no _try_ to it."

 

 _How could you think that you could do me like that?  
Running behind my back.  
How could you do me like that?  
Now the game is over.  
How could you think that you could do me like that?  
Treat me like that.. treat me like that _

 

JC ran his eyes and his hands over the tall, half-naked redhead in front of him, grinding against the guy for a second before he turned away and did the same with a girl who'd just been touching his ass, giving her a sexy little grin before he pulled away and continued towards his friends, pausing occasionally to dance with someone who caught his eye. JC had seen the others come in a little while ago but he had kept right on dancing, pretending not to see them until Lance actually caught his eye and waved him over.

JC was almost to the semi-dark edge of the dance floor closest to the guys when an arm went around him from behind and a familiar low voice growled, " _Damn,_ Jayce. Who let you off your chain?"

 

 _Did ya did ya think you could really find love from someone else?  
You're making moves you're gonna lose  
You know you played yourself  
And now you think you think you can get one by me  
But you'll never win but you'll never win  
Try again the game is over._

 

JC turned his head to look over his shoulder, a slow grin spreading across his face as he swayed back against the tall, muscular man whose hands were roaming over his body. "Hey man, what are _you_ doing here?" JC asked, ignoring the other man's question as they continued moving to the music.

There was a flash of teeth and bright blue eyes barely visible as Mark replied, "On the way to a gig, you know the deal. I was in town and heard you guys were going to be here tonight."

"Oh yeah?" JC asked, moving slowly back against Mark and giving him a wicked little grin over his shoulder as his ass rubbed against Mark's crotch.

Mark growled and pulled JC more firmly against him, leaning forward to put his lips by JC's ear as he said, "God Jayce, you are _such_ a cocktease!"

JC's grin widened and he turned to face Mark, moving close and slipping one arm around him to grind slowly against him. "Who said I'm teasing?"

Mark snorted and put a little more distance between them, not at all sure he liked JC in an aggressive mood nearly as much as he'd enjoyed sweet, cuddly drunk JC. "Yeah, _right_. You're JC Chasez, part of the biggest thing in pop music since Michael fucking Jackson, and you _don't_ pick up a guys like me when you're sober."

"Why not?" JC asked as he swayed closer again with a teasing grin. "You're hot, I'm horny. It's a good combination if I remember right." JC smirked suddenly and then rocked against Mark as he added, "I hear you could barely walk the next morning."

Mark laughed and stepped away, dropping all pretense of dancing with him. "Go play with Curly, I'm sure he'd be happy to oblige."

JC looked surprised. "Cur-- _Justin_?!" he asked incredulously, then laughed. "Mark, Justin's as straight as a telephone pole!"

Mark looked at him for a moment and then started laughing, shaking his head and turning to walk away without bothering to reply and leaving JC standing there completely shocked and thinking only one thing...

Mark thought Justin wanted him?!

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Title: Girlfriend (3/5)

 

 _I don't know why you care...  
He doesn't even know you're there.  
'Cause he don't love your eyes,  
And he don't love your smile,  
Girl you know that ain't fair._

 

Justin's eyes found JC within just a few moments of entering the club, and he watched as JC danced with men, women and a few people Justin wasn't sure of from across the club, treating all of them to a taste of JC's sexy charm and then leaving them wanting more. Justin knew what this was all about and he was ready to pick up the pieces when JC woke up appalled at himself tomorrow, but he knew JC needed someone, **_anyone_** , to want him tonight and make him feel like a million dollars. JC's self esteem had been low for a while because he felt like he wasn't good enough to earn all of Drew's love, and Justin knew that having all the people in this club drooling over him would have JC on a high like no other.

Justin didn't see Lance wave JC over, but he noticed when JC began to head slowly towards them, pausing to dance almost on top of a guy wearing way too few clothes and then moving on to do the same with a half a dozen others before he reached the edge of the floor and some big guy behind him put a muscular arm around JC and made him stop.

Justin started to stand, ready to go help JC, but he stopped and sat back down when JC grinned at the guy behind him, obviously recognizing him. JC began to grind back against the man and Justin's eyes narrowed as that somehow familiar-looking muscular arm pulled JC closer, then the man leaned forward and Justin relaxed as he saw the guy’s face. Mark liked JC way too much to hurt him, so Justin just watched as JC turned to dance up on Mark, obviously wanting to encourage him.

Justin was just as surprised as JC when Mark laughed at JC and left him standing there. Justin watched JC as the tall brunette stared after Mark a moment and then turned and walked towards where the rest of the group was sitting, no longer paying the slightest bit of attention to anyone he walked past, and Justin suddenly wanted to kill Mark.

JC had been flying and Mark had to go and be an ass and shoot him down, and it wasn't like it was because Mark would have minded fucking JC or even letting JC do him. Justin knew they had been there and done that, and Mark had made it plain he looked forward to another chance. Justin took his eyes off JC's expressionless face then to look for Mark and was surprised to see him not very far away from where he'd left JC, watching Justin with a grin.

Mark pointed at JC then and mouthed, " _Go for it, Curly_." He gave Justin a wink and a thumbs up and then turned away to disappear into the crowd.

Justin looked down at the table then as he recalled the last time he went to get JC off Sugar Ray's tour bus, after that awards show in Vegas. Mark had called Justin to come get JC when his bus had to pull out and JC wouldn't wake up, and Mark had just sat on the bed and watched as Justin dressed JC, grumbling the whole time about things he'd do for his best friend.

Mark had waited until Justin had JC presentable enough to carry him off the bus to tell him that JC was one in a million and that if Justin wasn't careful somebody would snatch him right out from under Justin's nose. Justin was so shocked he nearly dropped JC, then he had asked him what he meant while he was carrying JC off the bus. Mark's reply was that JC knew Drew wasn't what he wanted or needed and neither was Mark himself, but that JC needed someone to be there for him. Mark then said that Justin needed to get his ass moving and show JC how he felt, and Justin had been so floored by Mark knowing what he had tried so hard to hide that he hadn't even thought to protest that he didn't want JC until he was already off the bus.

It was just as well he hadn't tried to deny it. He couldn't lie worth a damn.

 

 _Does he know what you feel?  
Are you sure that it's real?  
Does he ease your mind?  
Or does he break your stride?  
Did you know that love could be a shield? _

_In the middle of the night,  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know cause things ain't clear.  
And baby when you cry,  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does the man even know you're alive? _

 

Justin looked up quickly when JC slid into the booth next to him, immediately reaching for Justin's nearly empty glass to take a drink before he grimaced and put it back down.

" _Damn,_ Curly. That's just coke!" JC said, disgusted.

Justin snorted. "No, it's just _Dr Pepper_. What did you expect?"

JC just made a face at him and started looking around for someone to get him a drink, giving Chris the opening to ask, "Why didn't you wait for us, C?"

JC finally caught the eye of a waiter and mouthed, " _Tequila_ ," then turned to look at Chris. "Didn't feel like sittin' around waiting."

"I saw the note," Lance said quietly, drawing a glare from Chris. "We know what that little bastard did to you, JC."

JC shrugged like he didn't care, his tone calm as he said, "It's over man, forget about it. I've known for a while now that he didn't really care about me like I wanted him to. He was tired of me or he wouldn't have asked Lea to marry him, he knew she would say yes." He was silent for a second and then added, "That was the hardest part of the last month, I think, knowing that I was just a piece of ass to him but not being able to make myself tell him off because I thought I could change it if I tried hard enough."

The waiter stepped up then and put a shot of tequila in front of JC, who shifted to lean sideways and dug some cash from his pocket to give to the waiter. "Bring a bottle."

The waiter took the money and left as Chris and Lance exchanged a frown, then Lance asked, "C, are you sure you need a bottle tonight?"

JC knocked back the shot of tequila and didn't answer, then reached for Justin's drink and took a long swallow, wrinkling his nose. "Damn, that's _awful_ ," he said as he sat Justin's glass back down, and then he looked at Justin. "You wanna dance?"

Justin looked surprised but he nodded. "Sure."

JC gave him a quick grin, and then looked at the others and said, "When the dude gets here with the bottle, order me a Sprite, would you?"

Lance nodded, frowning slightly, and watched as JC jumped up and started for the floor again with Justin right behind him, both of them moving to the beat before they had taken five steps.

 

 _Ever since I saw your face,  
Nothing in my life has been the same,  
I walk around just saying your name,  
Without you my world would end, yeah.  
I've searched around this whole damn place  
And everything says you were meant to be...  
My girlfriend... oh!_

 

Justin followed JC out onto the dance floor, his mind humming with unasked questions. JC hadn't asked him to dance in years and then now, _right_ after he broke up with his boyfriend and was shot down by another lover, he suddenly asked him. Sure, they had danced together just a few weeks ago, but JC hadn't _asked_ Justin to dance with him, it had just happened that they danced together while they were both out getting their groove on.

The last time JC had specifically asked Justin to dance with him wasn't at all spectacular, but Justin still remembered it like it was yesterday.

JC turned to Justin then and gave him a quick grin, swaying closer, and soon Justin had one hand on the back of JC's waist while they both moved to the music, ignoring everyone and everything but each other and the steady throb of the deep bass backbeat of ' _Ray Of Light_ '. They got progressively closer until they were quite simply doing a bump and grind to the music while Justin tried to memorize every second, his dark blue eyes focused on JC's face and completely giving away how he felt now that JC was finally really looking.

At that moment Justin wouldn't have admitted to anyone why he remembered the last time JC asked him to dance so clearly, and he was quite sure that the reason would have shocked most people who knew him.

It was the night he had realized he was in love with JC.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Title: The Two Of Us (4/5)

 

 _When we started baby we were friends,  
But that's not how this fairy tale is gonna end.  
See I was thinking then it clicked one day,  
That no one else has ever made me feel this way.  
The next time I saw you girl I knew I had to try,  
To tell you everything that I was feeling deep inside.  
And listen good cause what I say is from my heart._

 

Chris watched closely as JC and Justin reached the floor and started dancing together, and after a minute or so he asked nobody in particular, "Did Jayce really just ask the kid to dance?"

Joey rolled his eyes and looked away from Lance to give Chris a patient look. " _Yes,_ Chris." He went back to his discussion with Lance about what was up with JC and Justin and whether it was just JC trying to rebound or more.

Chris watched two of his best friends dance for the rest of the song, ignoring Joey and Lance's quiet conversation until he heard Lance say, "I know Joe, but I think Justin is getting tired of the closet."

Chris' head whipped around to look at Lance, his eyes wide. "I thought Justin was _straight_!" Joey and Lance looked at each other and both started laughing, making Chris glare at them as he asked, "What did I miss?"

Lance tried to control his laughter and was about to speak when someone said, "A hell of a lot from the sound of it."

Chris turned his head to see who it was just as Mark slid into the booth where JC and Justin had been sitting. He began pouring himself a shot of tequila from the bottle JC had bought, grinning at Chris the whole time. "Justin's not even as straight as I am, Trick, and everyone who knows me knows I'm not picky."

Mark knocked back the shot as Joey chuckled and Chris asked indignantly, "Who told _you_ , and why the hell didn't they tell _me_? The kid's one of my best friends!"

"Nobody _told me_ , man," Mark replied, grinning. "It's not like he hides it very well. Have you ever really watched him with Brit?" Chris looked confused and Mark rolled his eyes, then elaborated, "He treats Brit like she's his little _sister_ or something, how could you miss that? He never grabs her ass or looks at her like he wants to fuck her even though she's a _hot_ little thing. He's gay, he’s gotta be. I’d bet on it."

"How much you wanna bet?" Joey asked.

Mark looked thoughtful, then shook his head, grinning at Joey. "Nah man, I don't steal from my friends."

Lance laughed.

 

 _You see I toss and turn when I'm alone  
And I just cant wait til you get home  
Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all  
Girl it's just the two of us  
Cause I'm thinking about you day and night  
And I just can't get you off my mind  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up  
It's just the two of us, the two of us _

 

Justin pulled JC a little closer as the next song began and JC slid his arms slowly around Justin, looking into Justin's eyes as they swayed slowly together. Neither of them were paying the least bit of attention to the other people around them, their attention totally on each other.

Justin started singing softly along with the familiar old song after a moment, and after only a few words JC joined him, singing along softly until they got to the second verse and JC let Justin go on alone, his expression thoughtful.

" _’I never wanted to be your weekend lover, I only wanted to be some kind of friend,_ ’" Justin sang softly, one hand slowly rubbing JC's back. " _’Baby I could never steal you from another, it's such a shame our friendship had to end_.’"

"I don't want it to," JC said suddenly, making Justin stop singing in surprise, "but you're always mad at me anymore." JC looked down at Justin's chest then and added, "Sometimes I think you _hate_ me."

Justin just looked at JC a moment, still swaying to the music, then said softly, "I couldn't hate you, Josh, not ever. And I haven't been mad at _you_ , just mad."

JC lifted his gaze to meet Justin's. "Why? What could make you so angry, Justin?"

Justin looked into JC's eyes for a long moment, and then said simply, "Seeing you in pain."

 

 _Baby I wonder if you feel the same as I do,  
I wonder if you're going through the things I'm going through...  
I sent you flowers on a Saturday,  
Inside's a letter with a message and no name.  
See I just love the feeling, knowing I can make you smile,  
and I haven't felt that way about someone in quite a while.  
Just listen to these words I have to say,  
Just take a chance..._

 

"Looks like the kid may have _finally_ gotten the balls to tell Jayce," Mark said as ' _Purple Rain_ ' ended, making the other three look at him in surprise. "Curly's a little slow on the uptake, isn't he?" Mark didn't bother looking at Chris, Joey, or Lance, instead watching as JC and Justin started off of the dance floor towards them, not looking at each other or touching but staying so close they might as well have been.

Chris looked at Mark a moment and then at JC and Justin. "The kid _can_ be an idiot, yeah."

JC stopped next to the table to cock one eyebrow at Mark. "Did you get tired of dancing already and decide to steal our seats?"

Mark grinned and scooted over to make room for JC and Justin to sit down, then took JC's shot glass and filled it again as he said, "Nah Jayce, you can have your seat, I'm just mooching some booze. There's _nobody_ here hot enough to fuck without a buzz."

JC snorted and slid into the booth as Mark drank the shot, reaching out to move the bottle where Mark couldn't reach it anymore. "You can't _have_ any more of my booze. And gimme my glass too, you asshole."

Mark smirked and pushed the shot glass towards JC. "Why d' you say that, Jayce?"

" _I_ am here," JC replied as he poured himself a shot, then put the bottle down in front of Justin. "And I am _definitely_ hot enough to fuck. Ain't that right, Justin?"

Justin glanced up from pouring tequila into what little bit was left of his Dr Pepper. "Oh hell yeah, Jayce. You're hot enough for _two_."

Chris and Lance exchanged wide-eyed looks at that, both wondering if JC or Justin realized Justin had just admitted he wanted JC, but Mark distracted them immediately.

"Now _that_ I could go for," Mark said with a wicked grin, giving JC and Justin a rather obvious once-over. "You gotta be more fun sober than you are drunk, Jayce, and the way Curly was shakin' his ass for you he's _got_ to be fun in bed."

Justin's eyes widened at that and he blushed, but JC just smirked at Mark. "No dice man, you _had_ your chance at gettin' some from me tonight."

Mark slid a little closer to JC, slipping an arm around him with an ingratiating grin and pulling him a little further from Justin. "Aw c'mon, Jayce, don't be like that. You _know_ I can make it up to you."

JC grinned and leaned closer to Mark, getting nose to nose with him before he said, "Dream on."

Mark looked so completely shocked that Joey, Chris, and Lance all laughed even though they were more than a little surprised by how JC was behaving. JC usually had to be _really_ drunk to openly flirt with a man, especially in public, and to see him doing both after only two shots was unheard of.

Justin didn't laugh as he took a healthy swig of his drink, trying to ignore bite of the tequila and watching JC push Mark away before he asked, "You gonna be dancing more tonight, Josh?"

JC scooted further from Mark – and incidentally closer to Justin – and then reached to take Justin's glass from him as he asked, "You feel like dancing with me anymore?"

JC put the glass to his lips then, tipping the glass back and draining it as Justin watched with a smile and slightly narrowed eyes, completely missing Mark's smirk. "Up to you, Josh. I just wanted to go out to have a few drinks so I could loosen up a bit before I tried to go to bed, and I've done that."

JC put the glass down, looking at Chris, Joey, and Lance. "You guys mind if we go? I'm tired too, I hadn't planned to go out tonight."

Lance shook his head as Chris said, "No man, you two go on back if you want, just be sure to send the car back here for us, okay?"

"Sure," JC replied with a grin and then nudged Justin with his elbow, urging him to get up.

 

 _It just gets better with each day  
I always wanted to tell you, but I was so afraid..._

 _You see I toss and turn when I'm alone,  
And I just cant wait til you get home.  
Waiting for your call cause tonight we're gonna do it all.  
Girl it's just the two of us.  
Cause I'm thinking about you day and night,  
And I just can't get you off my mind.  
When you get a minute baby I was thinking we could hook up,  
It's just the two of us, the two of us._

 

Justin stood up and then turned back to watch as JC grabbed the bottle of tequila, offering it to Mark. "Here man, you want this? I don't need it anymore."

Justin couldn't help but grin at that as Mark laughed and took the bottle. "Jayce, do you _really_ think there's a chance I'm gonna turn down free booze?"

JC grinned and scooted away from Mark to get up. "Nope." He looked at Joey, Chris, and Lance and said, "See you in the morning, guys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Mark laughed. "That's like telling someone not to speed on the Autobahn."

JC cheerfully flipped him off, then looked at Justin and asked, "You ready to go?"

Justin nodded, grinning. "Sure," he replied, then looked at the men still sitting at the table and said, "Night guys."

"G'night," Lance replied with a grin, echoed by Joey and Chris who were both still looking a little surprised but pleasantly so now at least.

Mark waited until JC turned to start for the door before he said, "Remember what I said, kid."

Justin looked back at Mark to give him a quick grin. "I will." He turned away and followed JC.

Mark watched them go and then slid along the bench JC and Justin had vacated until he was at the outside, grinning smugly at the other three men still at the table. "Well guys, I think Jayce will be a _lot_ happier with Justin, but give me a call if those two numbskulls don't get it right and I'll make time to straighten them out." He grinned suddenly and added, "So to speak."

Lance looked bemused. "Was getting them together the only reason you were here tonight?"

"Of course," Mark replied, looking slightly surprised but smug. "Jeff – he's a good guy, even if his buddies are assholes – called me last night and told me Drew was dropping Jayce today and where you guys were staying tonight. I borrowed a buddy's plane and flew out, then got a room at your hotel and hunted down Lonnie, and here I am."

" _Jeff_ told you Drew was getting married?!" Chris asked incredulously. "And Lonnie told you what club we were going to?"

Mark nodded, smiling. "Yeah man, Lonnie trusts me, and I knew Drew would drop Jayce eventually so I asked Jeff to try and let me know beforehand so I could make sure Curly picked up the slack. If _anyone_ can make Jayce happy it's the kid, he'd do anything for him."

"What makes you think JC is in love with Justin?" Joey asked, speaking up for the first time in a long while.

Mark chuckled. "Well, that could be 'cause Jayce _told me_ he is. Also said he wished he'd kept waiting for Justin instead of falling for Drew's sweet innocent act." Mark smirked and added, "Jayce has had a thing for the kid as long as I've known him, I'm surprised y'all never picked up on it."

Mark stood up then and picked up the bottle of tequila, tucking it under his arm before he gave them a rather mocking bow and flourished an imaginary cape. "My work here is done so I bid you _adieu_." He turned to walk away then but immediately turned back to add, "If Jayce and the kid aren't cuddling like a couple of puppies by tomorrow mornin', give 'em both a swift kick in the ass and point out that they love each other. If that don't work, have your people call my people, and I'll come get 'em drunk enough to go for it." Mark winked and then turned and walked away.

Chris watched him go, then looked at Joey and Lance. "Why is it _I_ know less about two men I've spent the last five years with than that cocky Californian does?"

Joey snorted. "If I had to guess I'd say it's because you don't like to get JC drunk and then let him fuck you."

Lance laughed, surprised. " _Joe_!"

Joey's eyebrows went up and he said, "What? It's just the truth!"

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Title: Something Like You (5/5)

 

 _So many times I thought I held it in my hands,  
But just like grains of sand  
Love slipped through my fingers.  
And so many nights,  
I asked the Lord above  
Please make me lucky enough  
To find a love that lingers  
Something keeps telling me  
That you could be my answered prayer  
You must be heaven sent I swear _

 

Justin followed JC out of the elevator on their floor, trying to decide if he should just go to his room or follow JC to his, or ask, or what. They hadn't really talked on the way back from the club, but JC _did_ sit next to Justin in the limo instead of across from him, and he had sat much closer than he had to, too, so maybe JC really had hinted at wanting his company for the evening.

Justin had been _sure_ JC wanted a lot more than his company while they were dancing together, but since then JC had been behaving himself so well that Justin was beginning to wonder if he'd imagined it. He knew he wasn't drunk enough to have hallucinated it, not after only a couple of shots of tequila, and he was wide awake so it wasn't a dream. Well, not this time anyway.

"Would you come in a minute?" JC asked suddenly, distracting Justin from his thoughts and making him realize they had already reached JC's door. "I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure, Josh, whatever you want," Justin replied, then mentally slapped himself. If he was going to be that obvious he might as well just _tell_ JC and get it over with.

JC gave Justin a quick smile and opened his door, walking in and immediately crossing the room to go to the little mini bar in the corner. "I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty."

Justin closed the door to JC's room and walked over to the small couch as JC opened the tiny refrigerator and added, "I've got OJ, vodka, beer, and a couple of candy bars. Want anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Justin said quietly as he sat down in the middle of the couch, watching JC take a small jug of orange juice out of the fridge.

JC put the jug on the counter and then reached up into the cabinet to get a glass as he suddenly asked, "Why do you hate Drew?"

Justin was surprised by the question and chewed at his lower lip a moment, thinking, before he decided Mark was right and he should just stop hiding how he felt. JC avoiding him couldn't hurt any worse than seeing him with Drew, so he finally said quietly, "Because he was with you."

JC kept his back to Justin, pouring himself a glass of juice. "Why don't you hate Mark then?"

"It's just sex with Mark," Justin replied quietly, looking down at his knees. "You don't love him."

JC turned around to lean back against the bar then, his expression serious as he looked at Justin. "So you dislike Drew because I loved him?"

Justin looked up suddenly. "Loved? As in don't love him anymore?"

"Yes Justin, past tense," JC answered patiently, and then took a drink of his juice before he added, "But you didn't answer my question."

Justin looked down again, not precisely answering him as he said, "You shouldn't be with him, you deserve better."

JC pushed off from the counter and walked over to the couch, kicking off his shoes before he sat down sideways, facing Justin as he took another long drink of his juice, thinking. JC cocked his head slightly to one side as he finally asked softly, "Who do you think I _should_ be with, Justin?"

Justin slowly lifted his gaze to meet JC's then, his dark blue eyes sad as he said quietly, "Me."

 

 _'Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby I can't believe  
That something like you could happen to me.  
Something like you..._

 

"Why?" JC asked after a moment of silence, his expression still serious.

Justin shrugged and looked down at his knee. "Because I love you."

"I love you too, Justin," JC said quietly.

Justin shook his head, not looking up. "No, Josh, I don't mean you're my best friend and I love you, I mean _love_ you, love you. As in I'm gay and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how very much you mean to me."

JC smiled finally, his blue eyes shining. "I wish you would have told me this sooner. The last few years would have been very different."

Justin finally looked up then and was encouraged by JC's smile until he realized JC's eyes looked suspiciously like they were full of tears. "What would have changed? You still would have loved Drew and not me, and I still would have hated him for it."

JC took one foot off the couch and leaned over to put his glass on the coffee table, then turned back to face Justin with a soft smile. "I _never_ would have been with him if I had known how you felt, Justin. I loved Drew, yeah, but even in the beginning it couldn't compare to how much I love you."

The sudden hope in Justin's eyes made JC's smile widen slightly. "Josh, you—" Justin broke off and swallowed hard, then tried again, "You love me? In love with me type of love me?"

JC nodded, still smiling. "Yes Justin, I've loved you for a very long time." JC paused a heartbeat and then asked, "How long have you known you were gay, and why didn't you tell me?"

A smile slowly spread across Justin's face as he said softly, "You _love_ me."

JC's smile widened a little further at the wonder in Justin's voice. "Yeah, Justin, I do. Now answer my question."

"I thought you were straight," Justin replied immediately, his bright smile not fading a bit. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable around me."

JC chuckled and shook his head. "We're a pair of fools, for sure. I never told you for the same reason." JC paused again and then asked softly, "How long?"

"Do you remember the last time you asked me to dance?" Justin asked, still smiling as he clarified, "Before tonight, I mean."

JC cocked his head to the side a bit, thinking, and then nodded. "I _think_ so. It was around two years ago, or maybe a bit more. Why?"

"Because that was the night I realized I was in love with you," Justin replied.

JC was silent for a long moment, just smiling at Justin, and then he finally asked, "So now what?"

"What do you mean?" Justin asked, his brow furrowing slightly in confusion even though his happy smile didn't fade.

"What you want to do? I don't want to make you uncomfortable," JC answered.

Justin grinned. "You won't make me uncomfortable, Josh, I promise. What did you have in mind?"

JC didn't reply, instead closing the distance between them to brush his lips across Justin's in a feather light kiss before he pulled away, smiling as he watched Justin's dark blue eyes flutter open again. Justin returned the smile after a second and JC shifted his body closer to Justin's as he leaned in to kiss him again, this time sucking gently at Justin's lower lip. Justin made a soft, eager noise and parted his lips, his tongue flicking across JC's upper lip just as JC's lips parted and his tongue moved to meet Justin's in a delicate caress.

JC's right hand moved to the back of Justin's neck a moment later, his fingers sliding into the short curls as Justin made a low noise and reached for him with both hands, pulling JC closer.

 

 _Girl in your eyes, I feel your fire burn,  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
Even if it takes forever.  
With you by my side I can do anything,  
I don't care what tomorrow brings,  
As long as we're together.  
My heart is telling me that you could be my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch… _

 

Justin turned to lay back on the couch after they had been kissing for a few minutes, pulling JC down on top of him and instinctively spreading his legs as JC moved one of his knees between Justin's. They continued kissing as JC slid one knee up between Justin's thighs, pressing against Justin's erection and making Justin arch up against him with a soft whimper.

JC's hands moved from Justin's shoulders and began to roam after a moment, stroking down over Justin's chest and stomach before he untucked Justin's t-shirt and slid his hands up under it to explore Justin's muscular body. JC began to ease Justin's t-shirt upwards a moment later as he sucked at Justin's tongue, making Justin moan softly as his hips moved restlessly against JC's thigh again.

JC broke the kiss then to smile down at Justin as he pulled Justin's shirt up even further. Justin obligingly lifted his shoulders to let JC remove it as Justin said softly, "Yours too."

JC tossed Justin's shirt over the back of the couch with a little grin as Justin's hands lifted to push the blue silk shirt off JC's shoulders. JC let it slide down his arms and then shrugged out of it, letting it fall behind him as Justin's hands went to JC's waist and began to pull up his wifebeater. JC grabbed the hem of his shirt as soon as Justin had untucked it and pulled it over his head while Justin's hand stroked up over his abs to his chest towards his nipples. Justin experimentally brushed across them as JC tossed his wifebeater away and was rewarded with a shudder and a low moan as JC arched forward into the touch, then leaned down to drape himself over Justin as he captured Justin's lips in a hungry kiss.

 

 _'Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me._

 

Justin continued gently teasing JC's nipples until JC began to rock slowly against Justin, his thigh pressing more firmly against Justin's erection and making Justin thrust up against him with a low groan. JC rocked more insistently against Justin then, enjoying the friction against his own cock as he began to trail kisses across Justin's jaw towards his ear, sucking gently at the soft skin behind his earlobe and then smiling when Justin groaned and thrust up against him again.

"God, Josh," Justin groaned as he moved his hands to JC's waist to encourage him to keep moving. "So beautiful," Justin breathed softly, closing his eyes as his hips lifted again, "Waited _so_ long."

JC braced his hands against Justin's shoulders and pushed himself up so he was almost upright, looking down at Justin. "I've wanted this a long time too, Justin."

Justin opened his eyes after a moment, his blue eyes almost black with desire as he said softly, "Make love to me, Josh, please? I want to know what it's like to feel you inside me."

JC's eyes widened. "Are— Are you sure, Justin?"

Justin nodded and smiled up at him, running his hands up and down JC sides. "I'm sure, Josh."

 

 _Something magical,  
something spiritual,  
Something stronger than the two of us alone.  
Something physical,  
Something undeniable.  
Nothing like anything that I've ever known... _

 

JC looked down at Justin a moment longer and then suddenly climbed off of him as Justin's eyes widened, his smile disappearing. "Josh? What's wrong? If you don't want to we don't ha—"

JC leaned down and cut Justin off with a kiss, pulling away after only a moment to smile at Justin and reach for his hand as he said, "Of course I _want_ to, Justin. If I'm going to make love to you, I just want to do it right."

Justin let JC pull him to his feet and then wrapped his arms around JC, pulling him close as he smiled. "I _hope_ you're going to make love to me. I've waited a long time for you."

JC kissed Justin instead of replying and soon their bodies were rocking slowly, tongues stroking languidly against each other while their hands explored solid muscle and tight denim. JC was the first to pull away when Justin began to move more insistently against him, and he reached again for Justin's hand as he stepped away and said softly, "Come over to the bed, Justin. Let me love you."

Justin moved after him towards the bed without hesitation, taking advantage of his position behind and to one side of JC to let his eyes roam quickly over JC's body, and as soon as they reached the bed he pulled JC into his arms again, looking seriously at him. "I love you, you know that, right?"

JC nodded, his blue eyes sparkling. "I love you too, Justin, more than anyone or anything in my life."

Justin grinned and kissed him again, his hands sliding around JC's waist and then down to cup his ass as JC began unfastening Justin's jeans. Their tongues met in Justin's mouth and then parted only to meet yet again as Justin teased him. The tables were turned a moment later though as JC's hand slid inside Justin's open jeans, his fingers sliding through coarse hair before they lightly trailed along the length of Justin's erection, making Justin rock against his hand as JC's other hand pushed his jeans and briefs down.

Justin groaned a moment later when JC's hand rubbed across the head of his cock and then he thrust again as JC's fingers closed around him, making a low noise when JC squeezed him gently and then began stroking him as his free hand ran over Justin's ass, urging him closer. Justin's hips rocked steadily into JC's hand as they kissed and touched each other for several minutes before Justin came with a low shuddering groan, his knees collapsing as JC guided him down onto the bed to lay there with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath.

Justin opened his eyes a moment later to see JC stepping out of his jeans – he was only a little surprised to see JC wasn't wearing any underwear – to reveal his lean muscular body to Justin's hungry gaze. Justin shifted on the bed, rolling half onto his side and watching JC as he said softly, "You're so beautiful."

JC blushed slightly and moved towards Justin, smiling as he climbed onto the bed. "I'm glad you think so."

Justin returned the smile and rolled to his back again, spreading his legs for JC to kneel between his thighs as he stroked JC's body and said, "Josh, you _are_ beautiful."

JC didn't reply, instead leaning down to kiss Justin as he held his weight on his knees and one arm, his right hand resting on the middle of Justin's chest a moment before it moved slowly across to his left nipple, teasing it with his fingertips as his tongue thrust into Justin's mouth. Justin made a low noise and arched up towards JC, his hands sliding down JC's back as he moved to brace his feet on the bed so he could rock up against JC. JC's lips left Justin's a moment later and he began to trail kisses down Justin's body until his lips found the pebbled bud he'd been teasing with his fingers and he nipped at it gently, making Justin gasp and arch upwards.

JC smiled against Justin's chest and nibbled gently at his nipple before he began licking and sucking at it. He shifted his weight to free his other hand so he could tease Justin's other nipple at the same time, and within a few moments Justin was writhing under him and making soft whimpering noises. JC licked a trail across Justin's chest to his other nipple after another moment, his hand slowly roaming down Justin's stomach until his fingers found Justin's recovering erection, making him thrust upwards with a low groan before JC's hand moved again to gently cup Justin's balls.

JC began to lick and kiss his way down Justin's body then, pausing at Justin's navel a moment to explore it with the tip of his tongue before he continued downward, nuzzling coarse hair and nibbling lightly at the groove along the top of Justin's thigh before he licked the head of Justin's cock, making it – and Justin – jump slightly.

JC smiled then, and when his tongue touched Justin's erection again a heartbeat later Justin shuddered and instinctively lifted his hips again before JC moved to hold him down and began exploring with his lips and tongue while Justin made soft encouraging noises.

 

 _'Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me  
'Cause baby I can't believe that something like you, something like you,  
That something like you could happen to me. _

 

JC pulled away a few moments later, grinning at the protesting noise Justin made and watching him gasp for breath for a moment before his eyes opened to look for JC, still dazed by desire and a little confused as well.

"Are you _sure_ you want me to make love to you, Justin?" JC asked softly, looking into Justin's eyes as he absently stroked his thigh.

Justin nodded, looking even more confused as he said, "Of course I do, Josh, more than ever. What's wrong?"

JC smiled. "Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to make sure before I went any farther, and I didn't want to ask while you were um, distracted."

Justin smiled and sat up, reaching for JC to pull him closer as he said softly, "You're too good to me."

JC grinned at him. "If you think that now, you're going to be _floored_ by the time I'm done with you."

"Sounds like fun to me," Justin said, returning the grin. "I'm game if you are."

JC's grin turned wicked. "Just lay back and get comfortable then, you're in for the ride of your life."

Justin laughed and did as he was told, watching as JC stood and went to his suitcase, rummaging around a bit before he found what he was looking for and returned to the bed with a tube of lube and a condom to look seriously at Justin as he said, "I've never been with anyone without a condom, but we're going to keep using them at least until I get tested, okay?"

Justin nodded. "Whatever you think is best, Josh."

JC smiled and leaned over to kiss him, then pulled back and said softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Justin replied with a sweet smile, then reached for JC. "Now c'mere you. Somebody promised he'd make love to me and I'm getting cold waiting."

JC chuckled and moved to kneel between Justin's thighs again, leaning down to kiss him for a few moments before he sat back a little bit and put on the condom, then opened the small tube of lube. "This will probably hurt at first Justin – it did for me – but once you relax it's not bad, and when you get past the first few minutes it's **_very_** nice."

Justin smiled. "Okay."

JC squirted some lube on his fingers and then closed the tube, dropping it on the bed nearby before he leaned over Justin again to kiss him as he gently stroked a finger across the entrance to Justin's body a few times until he felt him relax slightly, then he pressed a little harder and slid a finger inside of him. JC pulled away then to watch Justin as he carefully twisted his finger working it deeper, and when he saw that the tension in Justin's face wasn't fading after a moment he said softly, "Relax, baby. I'll make it good for you, I promise."

Justin nodded and took a deep breath, trying to relax, and then he made a soft startled noise as JC's finger found his prostate. JC grinned and flexed his finger, making Justin gasp softly and then moan as JC began to build up a slow rhythm that was soon echoed by slight movements of Justin's hips. JC could feel him relaxing around his finger as Justin continued to move, making a soft noise every time JC brushed his prostate, and soon JC was slipping in a second finger. Justin moaned softly and kept rocking his hips as JC began seriously stretching him, and a few minutes later JC removed his fingers and moved to hook one of Justin's legs over his shoulder before he hesitated, biting his lip.

Justin looked up at him for over a minute as his breathing calmed, then he said softly, "Please, Josh. I really want this."

JC looked into Justin’s eyes a moment longer and then smiled and leaned down to give him a slow, gentle kiss as his cock nudged against Justin. He began to press inward after a moment, but he didn't move fast enough for Justin, who suddenly lifted his hips, making JC thrust in deep as Justin winced and made a pained noise low in his throat.

JC pulled way from the kiss, grasping for control as he felt Justin clench around him several times before JC finally could find his voice. " ** _God_** Justin, don't _do_ things like that, you could really _hurt_ yourself!"

Justin made a low noise and rocked his hips up towards JC, who involuntarily thrust deeper into him as Justin smirked up at him. "Quit thinking so much."

JC looked like he was going to argue but Justin flexed again underneath him and JC groaned softly, his hips moving again before said, "If you can't walk tomorrow, it's your own damn fault."

"It'll be worth it," Justin said confidently, then pulled JC down for another kiss as he moved up against JC again, earning another low noise and a quick hard thrust that made Justin gasp and move again, which just set JC off again. JC stopped fighting it then and moved Justin's leg from his shoulder down to his hip before he began driving deep inside him as he stroked Justin's erection, and Justin could only take a few moments of that before he came with a low cry, clenching around JC, who thrust into him twice more before he too climaxed, arching his back and shuddering for a long moment before he collapsed on Justin's chest.

 

 _Something happened,  
Can't believe that you happened to me._

 

The two of them laid there for long while catching their breath before Justin made a low satisfied noise and shifted them slightly to get more comfortable, holding JC close and stroking JC's sweaty hair back from his face. "You're gonna have to do that again soon, Josh. That was amazing. _You're_ amazing."

JC chuckled softly and lifted his head to look at Justin. "You liked that, huh?"

"Oh _hell_ yeah," Justin replied, smirking. "I can't think of a single thing I enjoy more, though I think we could have made it last longer if we tried."

"I guess that means we'll just have to practice, huh?" JC asked with a grin.

Justin grinned up at him. "Sounds like a plan to me, baby, but Lance might not like having the room next to ours. You _do_ get pretty loud."

"I'll buy him some earplugs," JC said with a grin.

 

 

~ End


End file.
